


[宽歪]Literally Nothing

by swyy132



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swyy132/pseuds/swyy132





	[宽歪]Literally Nothing

Toni Kroos看着坐在房间角落试图自己蜷缩成一个团子的Marco Reus，不禁有点想笑。

Reus是警方安插在某个军火走私集团的卧底，二十分钟前通过他的情报，成功在一家酒吧抓获了组织的二把手及小弟若干，当然也把在场的Reus一并押上了警车。本来按理说他也得走个流程意思意思被审一下，但Brandt和Kimmich一看自己的前辈双眼紧闭呼吸急促，白皙的皮肤上渗出一种不自然的潮红，一副发了烧的样子，合计了一下便以此为借口把他安置在了警局深处一间自带卫浴的单人房间里边。本来Brandt还想问队医去拿退烧药，却被Reus一把拦住。

“把Toni给我叫过来，管他现在在忙活什么，让他立刻过来。”  
Reus咬牙切齿地说道。

发烧了叫组长来干嘛？他连药片和胶囊都分不清。

尽管两人一肚子问号，但念在Reus看上去实在是不太舒服的份上，冲到办公室把Kroos叫了过来。

Kroos当时正在翻案卷，听完Kimmich的描述后心里也有了几分大概，支开两个完全摸不着头脑的新人后只身前往了那间单人房。

“你他妈没告诉我那小子是个gay。”  
Reus从膝间抬起头，悲愤地说道。  
“那小子想睡我，还他妈给我下了药。Fuck you Toni Kroos。”

Kroos心说这到底谁操谁，但表面上还是特别塑料地道了歉，把一脸哀怨的青年从地上捞了起来后顺势把人裤子给扒了，然后一屁股坐在房间角落的一张单人床上，卡着Reus的腰让他跨坐在自己腿上。Reus倒是很干脆地把自己身上那件被汗濡湿了的白衬衫一并脱下和裤子扔到一起，挑开对方衣服下摆，不着痕迹地对亮的有些耀眼的警用皮带挑了挑眉。

“你要做快点。”  
Reus命令道，他十指灵巧地解开了Kroos的皮带拉开裤链，说话有些微喘。

“你这么急干嘛，一会还有约么？”  
Kroos在青年的窄腰上狠狠捏了一把，双指掐住一侧的乳尖用力揉捏起来直至红肿挺立。他挺身沿着Reus好看的颈部线条从耳垂一路吮吻至锁骨，另一只手则探入臀缝给他做可能根本没有必要的扩张。Reus后面早就湿的一塌糊涂，Kroos的手指试探性地在湿软的穴口处戳了两下便伸了进去。

“唔……你他妈……直接……进来好吗……”  
Reus在心里翻了个白眼，被那个二把手下了药的他才是现在真正难受的那一个。他平日里虽然不反感过于漫长的前戏，但在药物的作用下，理智和思考能力早就被剥夺，只有体内无法抚慰的空虚还在不断地叫嚣着想要获得更多。一切感官仿佛被无限放大，仅仅是两根手指滑过内壁就能引起一串战栗。  
可是这还不够，脑内的某个恶魔高喊道。  
无论什么都好只要能平息这该死的燥热就行两根手指怎么够所以Toni Kroos你直接进来好不好——

“专心点。”  
Kroos低声说道，他知道Reus那点小心思，所以他现在是铁了心不让对方好受。两指并起破开谄媚般层层缠绕上来的穴肉，带着些许薄茧的指腹重重擦过肠壁上熟知的一点，满意地看到Reus瞬间浑身脱力倒在自己身上，在自己耳畔发出像是幼兽一般脆弱的呻吟。  
老天，Kroos知道自己已经硬的快要爆炸了。他和这个男人针锋相对多年，两个性格极倔的人哪怕搞到床上去比起做爱也更像是在打架，天知道会有一天这个绰号小火箭的人会这么无助地趴在自己身上接受一切侵犯。  
回头帮那个谁安排个好一点的狱间吧，他想到，低头在Reus颈窝啃咬起来。

“操……Toni……你……行不行啊……”  
Reus挑衅了一句。他知道自己有那么点作死，可他眼下是真不好受，还想着赶紧做完赶紧回家睡觉。  
“你他妈……是怕秒射……还是……”

“你说什么？”  
Reus被对方的声音吓了一跳，低沉暗哑，像是在拼命压抑着什么冲动。做扩张的手指拔了出来，湿哒哒的手直接握住他的后颈，把Reus牢牢钉在自己怀里。

“我说，你是怕秒射还是怎么的。”  
Reus继续不知死活地撩拨着。  
“要不回头我给你买个延时环？黑色应该还挺衬你……”

“你试试看。”  
简洁有力的四个字直接打断了还在喋喋不休的金发青年。正当Reus心中窃喜觉得终于要掏家伙开干的时候，突然被脸朝下整个按到了床上，双手顺势被用力反剪到身后，不等他做出任何反应，咔擦一声，手腕一凉，Reus意识到可能有些玩过火了。

操。  
那句话怎么说来着，不作死就不会死？

“你想干嘛？”  
Reus承认自己这个问题有点傻逼，可要是放着后边那人发疯会更傻逼。  
他的腰胯被Kroos高高抬起，被迫撅起臀部，但由于双手被反铐在身后，下颌便成了上半身唯一的受力点，只好侧过脑袋让脖子好受一点，惨白的墙让人看得有些发晕。

“让你看看到底用不用给我买延时环。”  
Kroos攥着Reus浑圆挺翘的臀瓣狠狠揉捏了几下，然后掰开发红的臀肉将自己早就硬得发疼的性器一插到底，也不等对方适应便开始一轮轮暴风雨般剧烈的抽送。

“我就——！”  
Reus想反驳说自己不过开个玩笑，可在Kroos毫无预兆的冲撞下骤然变调。平日里被忽略的细小触感被几何倍放大，甚至能清晰地感觉到那顶到极深的性器是怎样破开湿软的肠肉，怎样将褶皱全部抚平，怎样退到穴口却又一下子整根没入。自粘膜表面传来的快感似乎要将全身其他神经统统麻痹，仅剩的一丝理智被狠狠冲散，早就被药物夺去控制权的大脑已经无法思考任何东西，本能地抬高腰肢配合身后某个混蛋抽插的节奏，任其索取。

“你……呜，能不能——啊……”  
Reus想说你他妈能不能慢一点，但一开口全部化成了黏腻破碎的呻吟。后入式对他来说有些过深了，况且双手还被反铐在身后借不上力，整个人像是快要被燃烧殆尽一般无助地喘息着。  
“太、太快——呜啊——！”

体内熟知的某个点被突然重重擦过，过于强烈的快感瞬间沿着神经中枢爬向全身，嗓子也像是被蹂躏过一般发出高到发飘的声音，平日里那双清澈明亮的眼睛彻底失了神，眼角噙着些许泪水。

“这里隔音很好，你叫大声点也没关系。”  
Kroos非常淡然地耍着流氓，居高临下地欣赏着Reus极为漂亮的背部线条，从后颈到肩胛骨到腰窝再到臀缝，加上那双被束缚的手，像是任人亵玩一般完全被打开。这种随心所欲的征服感实在让人忘乎所以，下半身抽送的速度不觉又加快了许多。

淡色的穴口被撞得泛红，狰狞的性器整根没入又整根拔出，翻打出嫣红的穴肉和透明黏腻的肠液，沿着臀缝像是没拧紧的水龙头一样滴在了床单上。Reus的双腿早就止不住地颤抖，若不是Kroos如同钳子一般将他的腰胯狠狠掐住，他一定控制不住直接瘫倒下去。

“……Toni……唔……前面……”  
Reus的声音明显混进了些许的哭腔，从尾椎骨传来的堆积过量的快感却始终得不到释放，不被照顾的性器有些可怜巴巴地荡着，被前液染得发亮。

“怎么了？”  
Kroos装傻，可下半身的动作一点没含糊，恶劣地往深处就是一阵猛捣。

Reus被他顶的眼前发黑，在自己体内肆虐的巨物颇有几分要将他全身捅破的气势。胸前的两点被不算细腻的床单摩擦得发麻，酸疼的脖子和肩膀正在无声地抗议着，但肠壁像是挽留一般吮着入侵的性器，甚至企图将其吞得更深。

“看。”  
Kroos忽然强行把Reus的脸掰到另一个方向，逼着他看向安在浴室门上的那面无比诚实地将发生的一切悉数映照出来的镜子：Reus全身赤裸地跪伏在凌乱的单人床上，双手被反铐在身后，腰肢无力地塌陷下去，臀部却乖巧地顺从了体内叫嚣着得不到满足的欲望高高撅起，全身的皮肤氤氲出一种诱人又诡异的红；而钳着自己腰身不断抽送的Kroos，身上竟还一丝不苟地穿着全套警服，只是解开皮带拉开裤链，稍微收拾一下仍是平日里那个沉着理智的重案组组长。

“呜……不……”  
这也太羞耻了，Reus自暴自弃地心想，全身瞬间不受控制的颤抖起来，连带着骤然紧缩的甬道让身后的Kroos低声骂了句脏话。  
“够、够了——”

“在警察面前说谎可不好。”  
Kroos用上了审讯犯人时的语气，掐着Reus摇摇欲坠的腰身用力碾过肠壁上熟知的腺体，满意地听到了对方甜腻的呜咽声。

“真的——唔、不行……啊——！”  
敏感点被连续重重研磨过，过载的快感像浪潮一般要将他推向最高点，大脑一片空白，关在体内的欲望眼看着就要汹涌而出——

“我操——Toni你、唔啊……你他妈给我放开！”

忽然一切戛然而止，唯一的出口被牢牢掐住，被生生按回去不得释放的欲望像是发疯一般地在体内四处流窜，Reus几乎是用尽了全身的力量才喊出这句话。

被药物控制的身体无声地尖叫着，Reus挣扎着想要摆脱把他逼疯的那只手，却被Kroos轻而易举地拽了回来，进攻的频率不减反增，还报复性地伸出手指沿着两人的交合处划了一圈。正在痉挛的穴肉瞬间又绞紧，像是生怕埋在体内的巨物会突然离去一般牢牢吮吸着。

“还需要给我买延时环么。”  
Kroos嘶哑着说道。

“不……唔啊……”  
Reus被堵得完全说不出一句完整的话，像是条搁浅的鱼一般张着嘴，生理性的泪水混着唾液不受控制地沿着线条分明的脸颊留下，打湿了一小片床单。  
“让……让我……射……”

“求我。”  
Kroos忽然弯腰凑在Reus耳畔低声蛊惑道，舔弄着他发红的耳垂，可身下依旧是要将他撕裂成碎片的猛烈攻击。

“……唔……求你了……让、让我……射……”  
要是搁平时Reus会直接翻身将他骑在身下，心情不好的话再加上一腿或者一巴掌伺候，但眼下这情形真不容他继续和Kroos倔下去了。

可预想之中的释放并没有到来，反而被Kroos向后拉起，托着臀瓣抱到了镜子前，抽送的动作一下子缓慢了许多，缓慢到Reus能清清楚楚地看清自己的穴口是怎样红肿着被那根巨大的性器狠狠贯穿，媚红色的穴肉是怎样被翻打而出，透明的肠液又是怎样暧昧地从臀缝流到大腿根。

“你……”  
Reus想扭头不看，却被Kroos按着下颌强行转了过来，声音里带着几分崩溃前的无助。

“Marco，是谁在操你？”  
Kroos不失温柔地说道，托着臀瓣的手却又往下了几分，在重力的帮助下将男人死死钉在自己的性器上。

“不……放开……唔啊……”  
Reus像是要拼命否认什么似的摇了摇头，换来的是更为猛烈的抽送。

“再说一遍，是谁在操你？”  
Kroos倒是很有耐心地又问了一遍，像是头锁定猎物的猛兽一般咬住了Reus的颈脖。

“呜——是你、Toni，Toni Kroos——”  
Reus崩溃般不管不顾地喊道。  
“啊……求你——让我射……唔啊——！”

性器的束缚忽然被解开，在体内堆积多时的欲望像是爆炸一般汹涌着释放出来，过载的快感立刻将Reus的身体和理智全部吞噬殆尽，只能尖叫着被推向浪潮的最高点。

高潮时痉挛着的穴肉几乎要令人发疯，Kroos大开大合地冲刺了几下后，仿佛要烙下什么印记一般低吼着射在了最深处。

 

 

三天后，为了庆祝卧底Reus同志完美完成任务，重案组几个小年轻合计了一下便找了间酒吧包了场，作为主人公的Reus自然成了人群中的焦点，大家纷纷凑上来一脸好奇地听他讲卧底生活，只有Kroos一脸高深莫测地坐在一旁暗中观察。

“对了，Marco前辈，你烧退了吗？”  
Brandt关切地问道。

“什么烧？”  
Reus满脸狐疑，他最近身体好得很，吃嘛嘛香。

“就是你被我们抓回来的哪天啊。”  
Brandt一本正经地说道。  
“因为你发了烧，所以我和Joshua把你放到了那间单人间里边，后来Toni组长也去了，你不记得了吗？”

“——！”  
Reus差点一口啤酒喷出来，只好满嘴跑火车打着哈哈。  
“没……没错，烧已经退了，谢谢关心啊。”

“是Toni队长治好的吗？”  
Brandt一副好学生的模样，然而周围几个混蛋（比如Hummels）已经开始很不厚道地捂嘴笑了起来。

“……”  
Reus只恨自己控制不住脸红，踌躇了半天才憋出一句“是”。

“你还好吧，Marco前辈？”

“没事。”  
Kroos云淡风轻地开了口。  
“大家就当无事发生过。”


End file.
